Milly-Ann Bug
Milly-Ann Bug was a competitor robot which appeared in Series 2-4 of Robot Wars. It was eliminated at the Trial stage in Series 2 and in the first round in Series 3, but reached the second round in Series 4 before having its wheels pulled off by Razer. The robot's name was a pun on millennium bug. Although it never reached a Heat Final in its appearances, Milly-Ann-Bug was a seasoned competitor and notable for its unique articulated design. It was a personal favourite of Series 4 pit reporter Julia Reed and received the Most Original Entry Award in Series 2. Robot History Series 2 First to tackle the Gauntlet in its heat, Milly-Ann Bug opted for the Ramrig route. Milly-Ann Bug struggled to negotiate past the angle grinders, but eventually made through them before being cornered by Shunt, who axed one of its eyes. Milly-Ann Bug escaped, driving into Sergeant Bash who set its hair alight, and covered enough distance to qualify for the Trial stage. After having its hair restyled by one of the make-up stylists, Milly-Ann Bug took part in the Football Trial alongside Razer, Behemoth, Elvis and Inquisitor. the Trial, which during Heat D was Football. It started well, using its pincers to control the ball, but was attacked by the House Robots and Elvis, the latter trying to flip it. Milly-Ann Bug's hair was set on fire again by Sergeant Bash, and was on the verge of elimination as Razer, Behemoth and Inquisistor scored. Sergeant Bash and Dead Metal continued to attack Milly-Ann Bug and set its hair alight again, leaving the goal open for Elvis to score and secure its place in the Arena stage. Milly-Ann Bug was therefore eliminated from the competition. At the end of the series, Milly-Ann Bug was awarded with the Most Original Entry Award for the Second Wars. Series 3 Milly-Ann Bug's first round battle in Series 3 was against Bumblebot. It began by spinning around Bumblebot, avoiding its opponent's axe in the process. Milly-Ann Bug rammed Bumblebot several times more, even coming close to steering it into the pit. More bumping and pushing ensued, until Milly-Ann Bug shoved Bumblebot towards the pit again, but overshot the edge and tumbled in itself. Despite dominating this battle, Milly-Ann Bug was eliminated. Series 4 In its first round eliminator, Milly-Ann Bug fought against the nineteenth seed Pussycat and newcomers Reptirron. In the battle, Pussycat went after Reptirron first, severing its hydraulic fuel lines, immobilising it and causing hydraulic fluid to spill onto the arena floor. Sergeant Bash then set the fluid, and Reptirron, on fire, as Pussycat punctured one of Milly-Ann Bug's wheels and ripped one of its wheel hubs off. Milly-Ann Bug's hair caught fire after it strayed too close to the blazing Reptirron, but was quickly extinguished by Refbot. Milly-Ann Bug then ran into Shunt, who overturned one of the articulating domes, but was soon righted again, and with Reptirron immobilised, Milly-Ann Bug progressed to the next round along with Pussycat. Milly-Ann Bug's next battle saw it go up against the third seed Razer. Razer started by piercing through Milly-Ann Bug's rear dome, lifting it and dragging it across a flame jet, setting its Kevlar hair alight yet again. It then tried to sever the connection between Milly-Ann Bug's domes and crushed through the front dome, before deciding to remove Milly-Ann Bug's wheels. Milly-Ann Bug became immobilised as Razer pulled three of its wheels off, then its domes were attacked by Shunt and Dead Metal as cease was called. Milly-Ann Bug was eliminated, and retired after this series. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Award Winners Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Horizontal Crushers Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots playable in video games Category:Robot Wars Series 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Robots from West Yorkshire Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:4th Place winners